And the Cupcake War
'And the Cupcake War '''is the fourth episode of the second season of 2 Broke Girls. Summary Max and Caroline audition to be on the reality show "Cupcake Wars." Plot When customers offend Max by not recognizing her cupcakes, the Brooklyn waitress easily gives up. Hearing this, Han gossips with everyone in the diner, and in doing so, alerts Caroline. As Caroline and Max discuss their cupcake business in the kitchen, a stoned Oleg rattles on about nonsense. And when Caroline and Max finish their conversation, Max hand motions Oleg to share the weed before Earl appears from the pantry with a cloud of smoke surrounding him. Back at home, Caroline walks in on Max catching up on ''Cupcake Wars on her laptop. Caroline asks Max why have they not auditioned for this show to which Max tells Caroline that she doesn’t want to be judged if they appear on the show. Although Max appeared nonchalant about not entering the show, she reveals the prerequisites for auditioning, which shows that she did consider auditioning at one point. Next thing you know, the girls are having Oleg (of all people) shoot their audition tape in their apartment. Oleg, of course, confuses the shoot to be a semi-pornographic audition. Sophie walks into the apartment and offers Max and Caroline a job for a big party. However, Sophie says the job’s for connections more so than getting paid, so the girls decide not to take Sophie up on the job. As Oleg shoots the girls, they look like they have nailed the audition with a cameo by Chestnut. Caroline had said before that she had studied past Cupcake Wars episodes, and each team had at least a brand. In this case, Max and Caroline are the “two scrappy girls with so little you can’t but love them,” or as Max puts it, “the girl who knows how to make cupcakes and the girl who doesn’t.” Max and Caroline’s audition tape wins over the Cupcake Wars producers, but when the girls go on the show to compete against a couple of ladies who had survived Hurricane Katrina, the competition is as stiff as stale chips. Initially, Caroline flubbed the intro because of nerves, but overall the girls didn’t do too badly with a new cupcake creation: chicken and waffle cupcakes. Yum! Quotes Trivia *This is the mark of the budget total reaching 1,000+. *After breaking her necklace in And the Pearl Necklace Caroline wears her pearls on a string in And the Hold-Up. In this episode she wears the original necklace again. International Air Dates *Canada: October 15, 2012 on Citytv *United Kingdom: December 6, 2012 on E4/E4 HD *Germany: March 19, 2013 on ProSieben Reception Critical reception of the episode was mostly positive. Will Harris of The AV Club, gave the episode a B-, saying "it sets the crudeness aside in favor of a clever, funny concept, and that’s what was at the core of this episode." Source Processed Media gave this episode an F, saying "Max still can’t sell a cupcake and Caroline still can’t make one – just like the writers still can’t see when they have something interesting staring them right in the face." Source TV Equals gave it a good review, saying "Maybe my favorite moment came during the call-back to Max’s list of things not to say on camera, clichés like “Go girl!” and “We got this!” and so forth. In one fell swoop, Max managed to stuff every last one of her forbidden phrases into one extended rant. “Oh my God, I said them all,” she lamented. Funny stuff." Source Guest Cast *Frances Callier - Felicia Mary *Pat Gleason - Blanche *Edi Patterson - Janis Gallery 373993.jpg 373994.jpg 373992.jpg 373996.jpg 373997.jpg And the Cupcake War 1.PNG And the Cupcake War 2.PNG And the Cupcake War 3.PNG|Max And the Cupcake War 4.PNG And the Cupcake War 5.PNG And the Cupcake War 6.PNG And the Cupcake War 7.PNG And the Cupcake War 8.PNG|Cupcake War And the Cupcake War 9.PNG And the Cupcake War 10.PNG And the Cupcake War 12.PNG And the Cupcake War 13.PNG Video 2 Broke Girls 2x04 Promo "And The Cupcake War" (HD)|Promo 2 Broke Girls - Look At The Dumb Dumb|Look At The Dumb Dumb 2 Broke Girls - Slow And Steady|Slow And Steady 2 Broke Girls - We're A Team|We're A Team 2 Broke Girls - We're Screwed, Sister|We're Screwed, Sister 2 Broke Girls - We Got This|We Got This Navigational Category:Episodes Category:2012 Category:Season 2